The Cure
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Yuuichirou is undeniably Mikaela's entire world. When three words from Yuu confirm that such feelings are reciprocated, Mika's heart should swell with happiness. Not to say that it doesn't, but all the while his heart also aches with the fact that he is an undeserving monster.


**_This story is already up on my ao3, too. It took me forever to bother putting it on here, so some of you might already know it?_**

 ** _I've been writing AUs for this series, but I've been having trouble writing them, so I'm focusing on a few canon-universe fics now instead. So yeah, this is my first time writing Owari no Seraph in canon. So I hope I did an alright job, and you enjoy. Definitely leave me a review or something if you can, I'd really appreciate it~_**

 **Genre: Fluff, romance, slight angst**

 **Pairing: Mikayuu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Seraph of the End. I only wish I did.**

* * *

The Cure

* * *

"I love you."

Mika had always believed that it would be something Yuu would say in a mere whisper. Instead, he lay before him, an emerald gaze searching him before timidly falling away. His cheeks were dusted a delicate shade of pink, and Mika noticed the way Yuu bit at the inside of his mouth through what must have been annoyance at having to even admit such.

It had never been easy for Yuu to express affection. Even now, Yuu looked almost as if he were about to snap that it was no big deal, or that Mika was probably over thinking it – anything to hide the embarrassment, as well as the frustration paired along with it, that he so obviously felt. Yet, even then, Yuu had said the words not in a breath. He'd said it like he very, truly meant it. His tone had been warm, yet firm. And his eyes had burned with such desperation and a fond desire to never be away from him ever again, that Mika had been overwhelmed with astonishment.

They'd been dating for maybe a month now, a little while after Mika had reluctantly returned to Tokyo(?) with him. They hadn't even gone beyond hand-holding or cuddling, let alone saying "I love you"s.

In moments like these, where they were alone - maybe lying on Yuu's bed, their limbs tangled as they either spoke softly or simply listened to the other breathing – it was moments like these where the two just _knew._ Love was in every gesture, every word, and even the slightest flicker of a stare. They both knew that they loved one another, but never had either one of them said so aloud.

Until now.

In their current moment, Yuu looked up into Mika's face from where he lay on the vampire's chest. Before the words had escaped him, he'd been listening to the steady sound of Mika's heart beat. It reassured him that all of this wouldn't fade away – that this wasn't a dream, and Mika was very much alive.

Mika could only stare back, his eyes large with bewilderment as he struggled for a reply. Every sort of emotion surged through his entire body in that moment. Love. Joy. Amazement. Surprise. Confusion. Doubt. Fear. Sadness. Self-loathing.

It was all so overwhelming.

Though it seemed his eyes reflected what may have been what he was settling on. And that would be uncertainty.

Yuu frowned, "Mika?"

"Yuu-chan...I... I don't know what to say." The vampire swallowed thickly, searching Yuu's face for the answer. It should have been easy enough to say that he loved him too. Of course he did. But somehow, the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. He felt like he might choke on them.

He was too scared. It was as if saying the same would seal their relationship. Yuu would be stuck with a monster, possibly forever. He deserved better then that. Mika knew that he deserved better, but it wasn't as if he could deny their feelings, either.

He lifted a trembling hand to Yuu's face, cupping his cheek as if the simple touch would make everything okay. Not only for himself, but for Yuu, as well. The touch would convey his feelings.

But a trace of hurt flashed across Yuu's face, and Mika knew that he'd allowed his own self-loathing to effect their relationship yet again. "What the hell, Mika, just tell me that you love me, too..."

A fraction of doubt had entered Yuu's tone, and slowly, such doubt darkened his eyes as he searched Mika's face.

Mika's own orbs were the colour of ice, but no one could convince Yuu that they weren't filled with anything but warmth. But even such warmth couldn't soothe the pang in Yuu's heart when nothing but Mika's hesitation followed.

Yuu couldn't read the silence as anything but rejection, not as his face flushed and he sat up with a huff from where he'd been lying on Mika.

"Sorry... I never knew that this was a one-sided relationship."

"Wait!" Mika's own inner struggle with his self-loathing quickly ended at that, when fear bubbled to the surface. Fear, and the heartbreaking thought that he'd hurt Yuu's feelings. He'd never intended for his lack of communication to upset him – to make Yuu question their relationship. It wasn't like that at all... "Yuu-chan, please don't leave. It's not what you're thinking... I promise."

Mika shot up after him, managing to snatch onto Yuu's wrist just before he stood from the bed. Yuu froze in the hold, sitting on the bed's edge – his back facing the other. "I hardly _**ever**_ know what you're thinking anymore," Yuu muttered, clenching his jaw. But then his face softened somewhat, though a trace of sadness still lingered. "Look. Maybe this was too soon. I mean, I'm glad just to spend time with you at all. We probably didn't need to take this further. You're right. I guess I just got swept away in all sorts of overwhelming feelings when you came back. I guess you did, too. But what you need to focus on is adjusting. You're still trying to cope with... being a vampire, and living someplace that isn't underground. I shouldn't be -"

Mika squeezed at Yuu's hand, careful that he wasn't using too much strength. That was another fact that he was still coping with. Humans were so fragile, and he was so... well, physically superior. He was always mindful of just how much force he used, especially with Yuu.

"Yuu-chan, stop. I want this. I really do," he paused, tilting his head as he took in Yuu's back. He was so still, and his shoulders looked so tense. Mika wondered if he was willing himself from trembling, or if maybe Yuu was on the verge of tears. He was tough, much like when they were younger, but there was also something more broken about the dark haired boy. Something... unstable. As if he were convinced that the valued members of his new-found family (Mika included) weren't permanent. They could vanish at any moment, and despair would finally swallow him up entirely.

The vampire sucked in a shaky breath, attempting to gather his thoughts before quietly asking, "But could I ask you to turn around? I want you to look at me."

Yuu stubbornly hesitated, but eventually complied. He drew his legs back up onto his bed, crawling considerably closer. Though before he could make himself comfortable, Mika took him by both wrists, allowing his weight to knock them both down onto the bed's surface so that he had Yuu pinned underneath him.

Green eyes went wide, and Yuu's lips parted just faintly as he stared into the warmth of Mika's pale blue irsis – too taken aback to feel flustered just yet.

Even Mika himself couldn't help but freeze for a moment, admiring the beauty that was his lover and soulmate– trapped underneath him as a blush more vivid then before began to blend with his tanned skin. Through their connected hands, Mika could feel the rush of Yuu's blood as his heart sped up in rythm – it's pulse seeming to melt into Mika's touch – as if Yuu's heart was his own. And for a moment, Mika's gaze flickered to Yuu's exposed throat.

It wasn't as hard a temptation as usual to fight, however, not when such intense emotion poured from him right then. Yuu always brought such from him. He felt everything so intensely around him, and through that, Yuu had always been capable of pulling him back from any sort of torturous thirst.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika finally spoke, and Yuu continued to peer up at him, dazed. "It's not as if I never said it because I don't feel the same way about you. It's just..." his face tensed as he tried to form words that would properly express how it was he felt. "I didn't want to say it because I believed that it would mean more coming from me once I was human. Once you cured me."

Yuu's emerald stare only widened as he processed those words, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Mika, I -" But the blonde released one of Yuu's wrists so that he could silence the other by gently pressing a finger to his lips.

"I didn't want you to say the words that meant the world to me... not to a monster," Mika frowned, "You deserve better then that."

Yuu pushed Mika's finger away from his face with his free hand, brow furrowed, eyes lit up with anger, and tone sharp. "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that! Who the hell are you to -"

Mika silenced him again, this time by allowing his hand to loosen around Yuu's captured wrist and find it's way between his fingers instead.

"I already understand that I was being foolish," Mika attempted the weakest smile, his heart warmed by Yuu's automatic impulse to both protect and defend him, despite his current vampirism. "I only ended up hurting you – the last thing that I ever wanted. But..." he paused, taking the other in before swallowing thickly yet again. He could feel it as Yuu's hand twitched in his in anticipation. That, or perhaps Yuu was encouraging him. "If it means anything at all anymore, even if I'm stuck like this forever – you're the closest I have to a cure to this curse. You _**are**_ my cure, Yuu-chan."

"And..." Leaning down just enough where he could press his forehead to Yuu's, Mika fondly murmured, "I love you."

Yuu's heart stopped.

All he could do was look up into the face of the one so precious to him, silence hanging around them. It didn't feel as if time had passed at all – almost as if time were frozen – but a few minutes had already passed by the time the entire conversation fully caught up with the overwhelmed human.

"M-Mika," the vampire allowed Yuu's hand back, and they both crept upwards so that Yuu could hide his face behind his fingers. Heat rushed into his cheeks, turning him completely scarlet as he continued to babble through his embarrassment. "How can you say things like that?" he hid himself in his hands further, rolling onto his side so that he could curl up and hopefully hide away forever. "I-I'm your cure? Holy crap! What do you even say to that?!"

Mika chuckled softly, watching as his boyfriend seemed to be melting into a puddle of goo beneath him," _ **You're**_ the one who wanted to hear how I truly feel."

" _ **You're**_ the one who's totally a sap!" he shook his head against his pillow, "Seriously! Stop looking at me! I can feel you looking at me!"

He could just imagine it – if Shinoa ever found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Yuu-chan, you're being ridiculous," Mika's laugh turned into something more sheepish. How could it not when Yuu writhed around like that? It was sort of cute. Then again, Yuu had always been a lot cuter then he liked to believe. Mika had always thought so, anyway. God, he'd reveled in teasing Yuu at times when they were younger just because of it.

It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed.

Mika continued to admire him until Yuu finally let his eyes peer through in-between his fingers, having calmed down a bit. His face was still really hot, but not as intense as before. "Mika?" he spoke quietly, turning his head so that he could meet Mika's gaze once again. "Umm, thanks...I guess." He pressed his lips together, his blush at risk of returning. "What you said meant a lot to me..."

"You loving me means a lot to me, too. Everything, actually."

Yuu's flush inevitably returned, and at his words, Mika could feel a rosy glow return to his face, as well. "J-just shut up, and kiss me or something. Jeez..."

Mika blinked, taken aback at first. But from there, he didn't hesitate.

If Yuu desired it, then Mika would gladly fulfill it. That, and to be honest, Mika had never felt as strongly about kissing him as right then.

He went to lean in, but Yuu was quick to close any distance between them, capturing Mika's lips himself. Mika allowed his eyes to flutter shut as soon as the welcoming warmth that was Yuu's lips seemed to melt his entire mouth. He allowed his hands to brush their way through Yuu's dark locks of hair. All the while, Mika could feel it as Yuu's own hands draped themselves around his shoulders. At some point he could feel them move to either cup the side of his face, or to tug at the ends of golden hair that flared out against the back of Mika's neck.

Never had they been so intimate. Each touch was so overwhelming, as if their fingertips were charged with electricity.

Even once their lips broke apart, they remained connected through intertwined hands.

"Mika..." the vampire had believed that Yuu would've looked away afterwards, but instead, Yuu peered up at him with a small smile. There was so much to read in such a facial expression – like how Yuu was glad that Mika was in his life again, and how he never wanted them to be separated ever again ; that what they'd just experienced had been the best first kiss ever, even if it was simple and chaste. To him, it'd been magic.

The look on his face alone set Mika back into a blaze. He wanted to touch him more. To kiss him more. To never let him go.

Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Mika placed a kiss upon Yuu's knuckles. One kiss turned into two, and two into three. Until Mika found himself making his way upwards. He rolled Yuu's sleeves up, though they'd only go just past his elbow. Once finally pressing his lips to Yuu's elbow, on instinct, Mika automatically made his way to the warm skin of Yuu's throat.

Yuu closed his eyes, inhaling sweetly at the sheer sensation of it all as Mika pressed kiss after kiss against his throat, sucking and just barely scraping his fangs against it before the urge to bite him became too strong and he was instead forced to retreat back to Yuu's lips.

Yuu's face was extremely warm, most likely due to Mika's affectionate gestures, but he was gladly welcomed back by the other's mouth, regardless.

As always, Yuu would be the one who was capable of pulling him back. He could pull him back from anything. Vampire or human, Mika would be fine. Yuu would always be enough. So long as they had one another, nothing else mattered.

And if Yuu really was a little bit more damaged then before, then they would fix that too. Yuu would anchor him, and in return, Mika would always hold him up – ensuring he remain in the sky, among glittering stars.

It was fact as any blood lust or sorrow vanished upon the gentle meeting of their lips.


End file.
